Revenge of the Living Dummy
' Revenge of the Living Dummy' was the first book in the Goosebumps HorrorLand book series. It was followed by Creep from the Deep. Plot Two young girls are fending off wild raccoons, as they dig up a plot in the cemetery. The main girl, Britney Crosby then takes the reader back about two weeks to explain how the pair ended up in their graveyard predicament. At home, drama occurs as Britney is told that her new room will be up in the sewing room so that they can make room for her visiting cousin, someone she does not really like, Ethan. So she calls her best friend, Molly on her cellphone to complain. The phone call is cut short, when Britney's clumsy mother accidentally drops something! Britney goes to help her mother, who then tries to tell her to be nice to Ethan. Since his parents are going to be gone for some time, they need to do their best to make him feel as if he is part of their family now. But Britney isn't at all eager, given the many incidents she's had with her cousin previously... Like last time when he deleted her term paper. But he claims he didn't do it, since it didn't even exist to begin with. Though Britney claimed it did. It's then someone suddenly shows up: Ethan! And he's brought a small friend, a dummy he's named Mr. Badboy. Ethan tries to get the toy to perform, but all it can utter are guttural grunts, affirmations, and so fourth. Mr. Badboy then smacks Britney on the head, so Britney, who does not want to deal with this escapes by going to Molly's house. This seems to work, until her mother has Ethan go with her to see Molly... Molly's father "Wild Man" Molloy is revealed to be a globetrotting explorer who has a private doll museum in his attic. He stops Ethan momentarily to check out Mr. Badboy for a few moments, then calls him interesting. Mr. Badboy looks all too familiar to Molly's father and he quickly changes the subject and invites them up to the attic. He then begins to show them things, a whole bunch of weird, or strange things! Such as shrunken heads, animal skulls... the list goes on! The aforementioned shrunken head is attached to a foot-long wooden body and Wild Man introduces the glass-encased doll as "The Mind Stealer," a forbidden object that promises doom to anyone who touches it. Britney is terrified of the mind-stealing doll, but he assures her that it's safe behind "triple-thick glass." Britney then accidentally hits her head on the case, hears a buzzing in her ears and screams, only to figure out it was a text from her mother to let them know that dinner would be ready soon. Back at home, Ethan puts on a "comedy" act involving Mr. Badboy but it doesn't really appeal to anybody. Britney attempts to finish taking her belongings out of her room but Ethan stops her when she tries to remove the poster for her favorite band, Skullboy. See, Skullboy is Mr. Badboy's favorite band and he'll be upset if it goes. But Britney really wants her poster, as it means a lot to her. Plus she has the hots for Buzzy, one of the members. Britney also is required to have all of her needed tools. She likes to dream up scenes on imaginary planets and paints them. Then she downloads photos of movie and music stars off the Internet, then prints them out to add to her painting. Soon, Britney's Skullboy poster is subsequently torn up, presumably by Mr. Badboy. Britney tries to get her parents to believe that it was the evil doll's doing, but they don't believe her. However, Mr. Badboy pushes Britney down the stairs! He then threatens her to never snitch on him again... A few days later, Molly calls Britney in the middle of the night and insists that she come over to help her bury the Mind Stealer doll because a strange doll expert phoned her and told her it was unsafe to keep it anywhere but a graveyard. So the girls successfully bury the doll and face the raccoons. Time passes and Britney gives a painting lesson to a group of shut-ins at an old folks home. They do not seem to enjoy it though when Ethan believes that he can try to please them with Mr. Badboy. But it doesn't work either! He only tells morbid and just downright mean jokes, then begins to chuck paint at all of them! After the show, Britney calls Molly and begs for her father's number, but she informs her that her dad is away on business somewhere near Australia. Desperate to have Molly believe her, Britney sneaks over and the two take a look in Wild Man's private ventriloquism files. Inside the large file is a picture of Slappy! Revealing his true name and origins and the six secret words to both wake him up and put him to sleep. Britney corners the inanimate object and says the secret words, only to find a remote controlling Mr. Badboy's speech and movements. Realizing that Ethan was pranking her the whole time, Britney gets furious and promises revenge. Unfortunately, she had spoken the words which bring Slappy to life... Slappy overheard Britney talking about the Mind Stealer doll and decides an object that would vacate the minds of any chosen subject would be ideal in creating better and more pliant slaves. When Britney refuses to help, Slappy decides he'll just do it himself and walks to the cemetery. Just as Slappy's about to uncover the doll from its triple-glassed container, Britney lunges at the dummy and hurls it into the glass case! Slappy breaks through all three layers and knocks noggins with the Mind Stealer doll, which, true to form, steals Slappy's mind... Britney hears the buried doll crying out with Slappy's words as she exits the graveyard... ENTER HORRORLAND Britney and Molly are excited about going to visit HorrorLand. Molly briefly question how HorrorLand knew to invite her along with Britney's family, but Britney's father insists it's normal for theme parks to know a lot about people. He then proceeds to praise the buzzards flying over the crowded parking lot when they arrive... Upon entering the park, the Horror working the ticket booth pretends to eat the girls' invitation. The Horror can't admit the family until he makes every member scream so they can log it for identification purposes, which he achieves by burning their luggage with a flamethrower! Another Horror pulls up in themed cab and drives the family at quick speed through HorrorLand. They pass many, many punned attractions, then the driver soon crashes the taxi and they come to a stop. Everyone gets out to wander the grounds while looking for their on-site hotel. Britney and Molly check out a mask shop that ominously features masks of their faces! The family eventually finds the hotel, which of course is called the Stagger Inn. While waiting for their rooms, a renegade Horror whispers to the family, "Molly Britney Dad Mom, you in danger girl girl boy girl." The helpful Horror begs them to escape while they still can and find the "other park"... The hotel's guide, Druella, is very oddly dressed. Wearing purple tights with a green skirt to compliment her long blond hair. She also has horns. She leads Britney's parents to their room on the second floor, then takes the girls up to their private suite on the thirteenth floor, which, in keeping with the spooky titles for everything at the park, has been renamed the 666th Floor. The girls are delighted to see a pretty normal and decked-out room, with a flat-screen television, plenty of clothes in their size, and plenty of other sweet deals! The girls are so excited they go to tell Britney's parents to show them the clothing and what-not, but they cannot find them anywhere. Both girls go to the main counter when the Horror working behind it informs them that Britney's parents checked out. In their room....they find a single camera with a picture of Slappy.... Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Night of the Living Dummy Books Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Cousins Category:Sequels Category:Slappy Category:HorrorLand Category:Living Toys Category:Villains